Beautiful
by nopenopenope333
Summary: Pucca is new to town and is dating a famous ninja named Garu. How will she react when meeting his enemy, Tobe?


**Hi guys! Now I know what you're thinking... why is she not continuing the other story and writing a new one? Well, I'm working on it :) but as a gift to you guys for waiting so patiently, I'll give you a one shot to hold this fandom over. Please review! p.s. this story has nothing to do with my other project, just in case you're confused ;)**

 **Pucca's POV**

Contrary to popular belief, I love my boyfriend for who he is. He is quite a pretty boy and all, but the one thing that stands out from any other good looking guy is his heroism.

I fell for Garu the moment I found out he was a ninja, fighting for his honor and doing whatever it takes to keep this small village safe. Being a strong hero is a definite way to steal my heart. Many believe that I have enough strength to protect myself, but personally nothing beats the feeling of contentedness. He brings me security, and I can't exactly say that regarding anybody else.

I took a break from bussing the tables and peeked over to the window directed in front of the restaurant, since I was already distracted from my thoughts anyway. I admired the lots of smiley faces walking through the streets. Not much crime happens in Sooga. There's a few robberies and such here and there, but overall this place is very safe. Hence why I was sent here after what had happened to my own parents. But now I'm living with my three uncles who are now my legal guardians.

I must've zoned out for a while, since I didn't right away notice Garu walk in.

 **Garu's POV**

Technically, yes, she is my girlfriend. But I'm not a label kind of guy. She's a friend who just so happens to like me... and I like her too. Nothing against her at all, but maybe I'm not ready for the whole "boyfriend & girlfriend" title.

Anyways, I thought I would visit my _lady friend_ at her work. Everything fell perfectly into place actually, because who knew the cute new girl in town was actually the niece of the three chefs of my favorite restaurant. What a small world.

I opened the heavy doors and my _female friend_ seemed to be in some sort of trance. It took her a minute but she finally noticed me, and immediately she grew a charming smile. Beautiful. My exact thought the moment I first saw her, and it will always be my thought whenever I see her. Of course her cuteness is not the only reason I began to like her. There's lots of qualities to her, too many in fact. It seemed too good to be true. Which is why my guard is still up. There's no way someone can be so compatible to me, but she is one in a million from what I have seen.

She ran over to me and put her small arms around my chest and jumped with joy. She doesn't have many friends here yet, meaning I'm the only one who has visited her at work. I hugged her back, she's so fragile yet so mighty. She let go of the embrace and took my hand while leading me to an opened table.

 **Pucca's POV**

I sat Garu down and my heart couldn't stop beating. This may not be a big deal to others, but it is to me. Garu is practically all I have, except my uncles of course. I don't know many people here yet. Garu has introduced me to his own friends Ching and Abyo, but I haven't had the chance to get close with them. Garu has supposedly been a long time customer of the Goh-Rong, so luckily I already know his usual order. I don't even need to ask, I ran into the kitchen.

 **Garu's POV**

I could tell I made her day already, which makes me happy truthfully. It's hard to believe we were strangers just a week ago, until I noticed she was lost on the streets and wandering aimlessly. We clicked right away and our chemistry was noticeably strong. I'm still shocked she actually wants to be my girlfriend. Due to my busy training schedule I haven't had a chance to make any sort of impression on a female in this village. Nobody really wants to date the guy who lives in the forest with a cat. Nobody wants to date a ninja at all actually. Although my buddy Abyo has told me there are lots of girls who are interested in me, I've never been interested in them. There was however one girl who I began to have a small connection with, until I realized she was an egocentric psycho. Ring Ring or whatever her name is won't be Pucca's biggest fan, I can already guarantee that.

I heard the kitchen door open and I saw my pretty girl holding two bowls. Pucca skipped to my table and carefully set the bowls down as she took a seat next to me. She giggled before opening her chopsticks. This is what I like, a low key date which is my taste. I picked up my pair of chopsticks before I heard the entrance doors aggressively slam open.

Tobe.

 **Pucca's POV**

"Huh?", was the only noise that came out of me. Who was this man and why is he so angry? I looked at Garu for answers, but his full attention was on the mysterious man, who was glaring back.

"Garu. Funny to see you here." the man said in an assertive tone. My brain finally caught up and I realized this guy is a ninja too! He seemed like a different type of ninja although, not the kind Garu is. He was masked, all I could see was his sharp blue eyes and a scar right above those eyes. He doesn't seem friendly from what I can tell, especially from the way he's so hostile to my boyfriend. "You will finally suffer from not only me, but my new clan." the evil ninja said. A couple other ninjas entered the building. They were dressed the same, and I could tell they aren't friendly either.

Garu stood up on the seat in a fearless stance. His hand wrapped around the sword hanging on his back. I know this isn't good, I need to help. I stood up too behind Garu, but he quickly turned around and held his hand out to me with his palm facing me.

 **Garu's POV**

I know Pucca is strong, but I don't know if she's strong enough to fight against Tobe. I motioned my hand out to stop her, because her stepping in isn't worth the risk. She could get seriously hurt. She gave a saddened face and stepped back down into her seat, I relaxed my hand.

"Aww, who's this Garu? Is she your girlfriend?" Tobe asked intending to mock me. I didn't move a muscle, I kept my hand on my sword, preparing for any kind of fight. I gave him a meaner glare, letting him know I will fight back if I needed to. "You seem to be embarrassed, Garu. You and your stupid little girlfriend will face my wrath."

The moment he revealed his sword, I drew mine. Him and I both leaped into air, meeting in the middle, beginning our classic fight. I heard Pucca gasp behind me as the ninjas ran towards her. I'm sorry Pucca, but I'm gonna need you to get your hands dirty for me.

 **Pucca's POV**

All I could think about was how Garu didn't defend me against the mean ninja. Was he really embarrassed? Is he embarrassed of our relationship? And why didn't he pull his sword when he called me stupid? Am I even his girlfriend?

My thoughts had to be put to the aside as I noticed the ninjas were coming towards me. I gasped not knowing what to do. Garu didn't want me to get involved obviously but he's too busy with the leader of this small group. I took action and quickly dodged any attacks the ninjas had. One pulled out his sword on me, until I rapidly kicked it away to the complete other side of the restaurant. The ninjas were stunned and for that moment I fought back. I punched the barehanded ninja and he flew onto the other, knocking his sword out his hand as well.

 _Typical._ I thought. I grabbed one of their legs and swung him around until he went flying against the wall, causing him to become unconscious. The other stood up, and before I could do anything he tripped me, catching me off guard. Dummy made his legs an easier target. I yanked on his leg forcefully causing his entire body to fall. As I stood up, I grabbed his legs and did a backwards body slam, causing him to hit his head. He passed out as well.

I backed away, shocked at what I had done. I've never actually physically fought somebody before. I knew I was capable of it, but I never knew the day would come so soon. I've been in this town a week and had already caused chaos. I didn't know how to feel. One flaw that Garu hasn't figured out yet is that I cry easily.

Tears formed in my eyes, I know I sound like a baby. This was a new world I was getting into, and I knew dating Garu would be an invitation to a violent lifestyle, but I wasn't expecting it to hit me this fast. I snapped back into reality and turned back to Garu to see him fighting back his own enemy.

They were still fighting, and the sight wasn't pretty. They both seemed pretty beaten up, but from the looks of it Garu was winning. They threw punches and kicks while also swinging their swords at each other. This wasn't like a spar I had watched Garu in before, this was an actual battle. The ninja wanted death. I didn't know what to do... Maybe I'm not strong enough to date a ninja. Watching Garu fighting in a serious situation isn't a pretty sight and it's not something I can easily get used to.

The tears started to come back, and each and every time Garu got hit, another tear fell. I don't know if my reaction is appropriate or I'm just overreacting. Watching your boyfriend fighting isn't fun. It's not fun at all...

The ninja's mask was all torn up, but I sill couldn't see his face. I just want Garu to win already so I can have answers on who this guy is. Garu stumbled on the sword from my defeated ninja and didn't pay attention for a split second. And in that split second my heart dropped. The masked ninja took the opportunity and punched Garu, hard. I saw a bruise forming in Garu's right eye as he fell. He hit his head on the chair and he blacked out.

This isn't normal. This isn't right. I still wasn't sure if I was allowed to fight myself, but the consequences didn't stop me the minute I saw Tobe draw his sword again directing it to Garu.

"No!" I screamed as I ran in the space between Garu and the ninja. I was fast enough to catch the man unprepared and I grabbed his sword out of his hand. I threw it towards Garu, making sure it landed by Garu's hand. I reacted fast as I began fighting for Garu. I punched him in his right eye, for Garu.

The hit was strong enough luckily as he fell back and lost all strength. I stood above him, making sure if he were to get back up or not.

He groaned, obviously in pain. As he struggled to get up, I began to cry again. Pathetic, I know. Not him, me. Too many things happened and I'm not sure how to process it. First Garu didn't want me to get involved, as if he didn't trust me and then he didn't even defend me against this guy. I've turned into a complete different person in a second, and I'm not sure if I like it. I don't think I can do this anymore. i didn't feel so secure anymore.

The man groaned again, and I heard the other two ninjas as well. I didn't know what was going to happen next. The man sat up and he was burning up. That was when he revealed his mask.

"Oh my god..." I whispered..

..

..

"Beautiful." I said.

The man didn't hear me. He stood up and yelled, "Ninjas, retreat!". They all ran out together, but before the leader was out the door he turned towards me and Garu. "This isn't the end, Garu! I, Tobe, will destroy you and your stupid girlfriend eventually." he ran away.

I was dumbfounded.

I heard Garu moan and I instantly ran towards him. I gently grabbed his bleeding elbow and helped him up. His knees were shaking, clearly injured from the battle. I looked into his eyes and the look he gave me was the last I expected.

He was angry.

I froze in place, not knowing what to do. He was mad at me for getting involved and I know it.

 **Garu's POV**

Pucca was frozen and she gave me a look of fear, not knowing what I was about to do. Her eyes began to tear up and she began whining. She was getting anxiety and I was sure of it. I held up my hand and she flinched, but relaxed when I carefully wiped her tears. With a soft motion, I cuffed her chin and kissed her soft pouty lips. Our first kiss.

She was pleasantly surprised and gave me that smile that I loved so much. I wrapped my arms around her and she practically melted into my body.

 _Oh Pucca,_ I thought, _I know you think I'm mad at you for involving yourself in my work. But I'm glad you did._

I broke out of the embrace and held her shoulders while giving her a deep stare.

 _You must not know, I blacked out for only a second. And I have high sensitive hearing._

She looked at me confused, not understanding. I don't blame her, so I decided to break a little rule for a moment for her to comprehend. I leaned towards her ear.

"You broke your silence for him, so I will for you. Don't you **ever** call my enemy _beautiful_ again." I slanted back, making sure she got my message, since it will not be repeated. She quickly gave me a face of guilt and her face flushed. She knew what she did wrong and that's all that matters. She reacted fast by grabbing my face and giving me kisses all over. She then put her arms around my neck in another embrace, our cheeks touching. Of course I hugged her back. I just can't give Pucca up. I'll forgive her for this one.

Maybe I do love her. I guess I will call her my girlfriend. She let out a happy giggle from our affection.

Beautiful.

 **Well, that was it! It was just something I thought of and decided to make a quick story about. I believe this story is a PuccaxGaru, but I know the PuucaxTobe fandom is growing strong so take this story as you may :) I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
